Garth Ranzz
Garth Ranzz (aka Lightning Lad) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Garth's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change. Powers and Abilities Garth is able to generate and manipulate electricity, which he can also use in tandem with Cosmic Boy's power as well. Weaknesses Garth is vulnerable to anything that can kill a normal person, aside from electrocution thanks to his abilities. History Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax After the Justice League banished Pax to the Phantom Zone, Garth appeared with Rokk, Imra, Tinya, and Ayla. Garth explains that they're still searching for any differences in the new timeline, but he does know that their future is relatively the same. He then headed off with Ayla and Tinya and the others. Metropolis Brainiac Shortly after the Crisis, Garth was visiting New Smallville with Imra and Brainiac 5 investigating what changes Pax had made, learning that the main changes were caused by a previous visit to the past where Darkseid separated the original Brainiac of Brainiac 5. Before heading off with Brainiac 5, Rokk, and Imra, Garth encourages the recently spawned off Brainiac 5.1, more or less Brainiac 5's son, to hang out with one of their newer members Salu Digby, Shrinking Violet. Lightning Lad then visits the Kent Farm as Lightning Lad asks Saturn Girl to calm down. Lightning Lad then tells Brainiac 5 not to torture himself over something he had no choice in as they couldn't let Darkseid kill the girl they'd gone back in time to save. Lightning Lad then went to meet up with Clark at the Daily Planet. Lightning Lad then greeted Clark and reiterated how much Ayla loves the baseball he signed for her. When Clark points out Lightning Lad already said that, Lightning Lad explains that it's because she brings it with her everywhere, even the Clark Kent Elementary School. Lightning Lad then agrees to leave it at that. When the Legion meets up with the League to help face Brainiac, Lightning Lad is intrigued to meet the Flash before Brainiac 5 stops him from saying something he isn't supposed to. Lightning Lad then explains to Flash that they come from the future. Lightning Lad then takes umbridge when Flash hits on Saturn Girl, his girlfriend. Lightning Lad then explains to Flash that they consider him a relic since they come from a thousand years in the future. Lightning Lad then helped the heroes face Brainiac, calling him Goo-Guy before telling Flash to focus on fighting. When Brainiac sends out the people he's rewritten, Lightning Lad asks Brainiac 5 if he can fix them, which he can, it just takes time. Lightning Lad then turns to Saturn Girl to give Brainiac 5 time without hurting them. Lightning Lad was then frustrated when he found out that Brainiac used the attack as a chance to make a tactical retreat. When the League traced Brainiac to the Metropolis Power Plant, Garth was sent to watch Lois with Rokk, Imra, Conner, and Kara. When Brainiac snuck into the house as Clark, he was able to rewrite Garth along with Kara, Rokk, and Imra. However, Brainiac 5 manages to hack Brainiac and free Garth from his control, however, it renders Garth unconscious. By the time Garth regains consciousness, Brainiac 5 has banished Brainiac to the Phantom Zone and sacrificed himself to save Lois and her baby. Garth then attended Brainiac 5's funeral with the other heroes. He then returns to the future. Smallville: Swann Abyss Along with fellow founding Legion members Rokk Krinn and Imra Ardeen, Garth traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe and Imra distracted him enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark before Garth asked Clark where his cape was, with Clark unaware of what he meant. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to become which is a model to all the galaxy for aliens to come to earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if they had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, although Garth quickly agreed to Clark and Dr. Swann's alternative. The Legion attacked Brainiac, stunning it to prevent its plan to steal knowledge. Working together with Clark, finally, Imra and Clark managed to connect with Chloe from within as Garth used his powers to short circuit Brainiac. Before returning to the future with what was left of Brainiac, Garth asked to keep one of Clark's baseballs as a souvenir, claiming it was for his sister. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Abyss Along with fellow founding Legion members Rokk Krinn and Imra Ardeen, Garth traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe and Imra distracted him enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark before Garth asked Clark where his cape was, with Clark unaware of what he meant. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to become which is a model to all the galaxy for aliens to come to earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if they had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, although Garth quickly agreed to Clark, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann's alternative. The Legion attacked Brainiac, stunning it to prevent its plan to steal knowledge. Working together with Clark, finally, Imra and Clark managed to connect with Chloe from within as Garth used his powers to short circuit Brainiac. Before returning to the future with what was left of Brainiac, Garth asked to keep one of Clark's baseballs as a souvenir, claiming it was for his sister. Category:Smallville Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Winathians Category:Ranzzes Category:Red Hair Category:Gray Eyes Category:6' Category:6'0"